kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayate of the Divine Wind
|label = Kamen Rider Shippu |gender = Male |homeworld = Earth (2031) |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Swordsman Hurricane |type = Hero |rider = yes |firstepisode = The End of Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~ |lastepisode = Divine Wind ~A.D. 2031~ |numberofepisodes = 5 |cast = Christopher Sabat (English) }} is , a rider from the year 2031 that appears in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. He is the descendant of Talim. Character History Hayate is a Kamen Rider from the year 2031 of Filipino descent. Due to his heritage, it is revealed that he is the descendant of the wind priestess, Talim. He, along with the Rider from 2025, Volt traveled to 2019 when they are informed by Another Woz of who are stealing away their powers. Following the destruction of Another Volt and Another Shippu, Volt and Hayate returned back to their respective timelines, with their Rider powers are now entrusted to Taki. Personality Hayate is a quiet, bladed soul. He does not encourage idle chatter on trivial matters, preferring a "action speak louder than words" approach. Due to his heritage, he is shown to have a reverent amount of respect towards his ancestor, Talim. It is also shown that Hayate experienced a similar ordeal like his ancestor in his youth, in that he is kindhearted and modest at best, and he is also quick to make remarks that often show self-worry and doubt. Powers and Abilities Due to him being a descendant of Talim, the Last Priestess of the Winds, it appears that Hayate inherits some similar abilities: *'Twin Blade Wind Dance:' His version of Talim's Wind Dance fighting style, the only main difference is that he uses a double sword staff in place of dual tonfas. He can split his weapon into two swords when needed. *'Aerokinesis:' Like his ancestor, it seems that Hayate has the ability to manipulate winds and cyclones. Forms Kamen Rider Shippu Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 177.7 m *'Rider Weight': 89.4 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 10.2 t *'Kicking Power': 19.9 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 69.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Hayate transforms into using the Cyclone Driver. Shippu's personal weapon is the Linamin & Barat, a pair of swords that can be combined into a double bladed staff. Kamen Rider Shippu consists of the following parts: * Helm'|アイオロスヘルム|Aiorosu Herumu}} - The helmet. ** - The compoundeyes. It enhances the wearer's sight and allows them to see greater distances as 20km and comes with multiple channels of vision such as night vision, infrared, and perspective mode. ** - The antenna placed between sides of the Breeze Eye. It has an in-built electromagnetic jammer that render communication devices obsolete. ** - The fin-like ear antennae on both sides of the Aeolus Helm. It also gives the user the ability to manipulate the wind direction. ** - The sensors placed above the Habagat Corona. It records the wind speed and direction. ** - The mouthplate. It allows the user to breathe through poisonous fumes and gases, converting them into oxygen. * Guard'|ベホパチスガード|Behopachisu Gādo}} - The chestplate. It is durable enough to withstand impacts from explosion. * Reflector'|ゼフィルスリフレクター|Zefirusu Rifurekutā}} - The triangular-shaped device installed in the center of the Vejopatis Guard. It is empowered by a power source called , which make up Shippu's armor, driver, and weapons. Additionally, it's main uses is its ability to absorb incoming enemy attacks and bounce it right back to the attacker. * - The shoulder armor. They both have an in-built sensor that manipulate the speed of the wind. * - The arms. It amplifies aerokinetic augmentation to Shippu's weapons. * - The bodysuit. In addition to adjusting the wearer's temperature, it has in-built spiral-like vents installed to release steam in case of overheating. * - The legs. It has an in-built device empowered with Anitun Tabu that raises Shippu's kicking power. * Guard'|フィサガガード|Fisaga Gādo}} - The lower legs and shin armor. They amplify aerokinetic augmentation to Shippu's kicking power. * - The shoes. Running speed is doubled at a straight path in full speed. However, turning in directions reduces the full running speed. Kamen Rider Shippu's finisher is the '|サイクロニックフィニッシュ|Saikuronikku Finisshu}}: Shippu tucks himself with knees bent and arms extended forward while being surrounded by a tornado that elevates him up in the air whilst spinning before delivering a corkscrew kick to the opponent. Equipment Devices *Cyclone Driver - Shippu's transformation belt. Arsenal *Linamin & Barat - Shippu's personal weapon. Legend Rider Devices to summon Kamen Rider Shippu. }} - Miridewatch= 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} * : Based on Kamen Rider Shippu, this Miridewatch provides Taki access to Future Ring Shippu. Shippu Miridewatch (closed).png|Shippu Miridewatch Shippu Miridewatch (open).png|Shippu Miridewatch (open) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hayate is portrayed by |高野 八誠|Takano Hassei}}, best known for his roles of /Kamen Rider Raia from , a role he would later reprise in the , as well as in and . As Kamen Rider Shippu, his suit actor is |浅井宏輔|Asai Kosuke}}. In the English dub, he is voiced by Christopher Sabat. Etymology * means "gale" in Japanese, the same applies with "Shippu". His moniker, "Divine Wind" is a reference to the Japanese suicide fighter pilots during World War II. Notes *Kamen Rider Shippu, alongside Taki's Future Ring Shippu form is designed after , one of 's original creation. *Hayate is the first Kamen Rider character to be related to a character from the Soulcalibur universe, in that he is the descendant of the wind priestess, Talim. *Shippu's overall suit is retooled from . *Hayate is the first, and so far the only future Kamen Rider whose actor is portrayed by a , unlike , , , and Volt who are all portrayed by Sentai actors. While Gennosuke/Rock is portrayed by a who as portrayed several Sentai Rangers and Kamen Rider Riders. *Hayate's double-sword fighting style is based on Grøh's, combining Talim's aerokinesis. *Hayate shares his rider title with Geiz's Super Form, GeizRevive Shippu. See also *Talim - his ancestor in the Soulcalibur VI timeline. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Male